The Comet of DOOOOOM
by Suicidal-Typos
Summary: Tak,ZIM,Gaz,Dib,GIR,and Mimi have to team up to save the earth from a huge comet.. will they work together? Or will they fight and the earth will be destroyed? Find out! Reveiws please! FINISHED NOW!
1. Chapter 1 The Warning

Ok Yeah so this is the Invader ZIM movie and stuff this is my first Invader ZIM fanfic so please.. don't hate me ;-;  
  
Invader ZIM Movie:Earth's Doomy Doom  
  
-Chapter 1: The Warning-  
  
Tak stared at her computer.. Not understanding.. How could a large meteor be coming just when she was about to unfold her most.. diabolical plan to destroy the world.. She finally came back to life.  
  
"COMPUTER!! GET ZIM ON THE SCREEN NOW!!!!" Tak yelled.  
  
The screen then shows ZIM in his lab, with GIR on his head  
  
-Now in ZIM's Lab-  
  
"AHHHHHHH!! GIR!! GET OFF OF MY HEAD!!!!! GET OFF OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" ZIM yells.  
  
"I LOVE YOU MASTER!!!" Gir yells really loud while hugging ZIM's very.. big head that is starting to turn blue.  
  
"INCOMING MESSAGE!!!!" the computer yells.  
  
"From who?" ZIM looks at the screen as GIR lets go.  
  
"PROCESSING PROCESSING.. PROCESSING!!!!!!!!!!!!" short pause.. "Tak"  
  
ZIM's eye's widdend.."Connet.."  
  
The computer did so blah blah blah..  
  
Tak Appeared on the screen..  
  
-Back at Tak's Lab-  
  
"ZIM.." her eyes narrowed.  
  
-back at ZIM's lab-  
  
"Tak.. What do you want?"  
  
-back at tak's lab-  
  
"I need your help.. there is a metior coming to earth within 24 hours we have to stop it, you can get Gaz and I'll get Dib. We can meet at my lab in 10 minutes.." ZIM cut Tak off  
  
-Back at ZIM's Lab-  
  
"ME HELP YOU!?! WHY WOULD I HELP SOMEONE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME SORRY TAK BUT GOODBYE!!"  
  
the call was lost.  
  
ZIM got up and started to walk out of his lab. GIR suddenly attached to his leg.  
  
"GIR GET OFF OF ME!!" ZIM yelled.  
  
"MASTER I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!" GIR tear's started to role down GIR's cheeks.  
  
ZIM looked down at GIR as GIR looked up at him with those.. cute eyes.. no one can deny THE PUPPEH FACE.   
  
"Alright.. I will help.." ZIM grunted.. "Lets Suit up!" ZIM put on his eye balls and fake hair. GIR jumped in his doggy suit and zipped it up.  
  
"Ready?" ZIM asks.  
  
"READY!!!" GIR screams.  
  
They both walk out of the door in slow motion, suddenly GIR trips and ZIM trips over him.  
  
MEANWHILE AT TAK'S LAB  
  
"MIMI!! COME WE MUST GO!!" Tak yells  
  
Both Tak and MiMi appeared in their human disguises MUCH better then ZIM's and GIR's.  
  
Tak and MiMi approch Dib's house.. Tak clenched her fingers. Gently she knocked on the door  
  
-Inside the house-  
  
"GAZ CAN YOU GET THAT!! MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES ARE ON NEXT!!" Dib yells.  
  
"I'M BEATING UP ZOMBIE PIG'S RIGHT NOW YOU GET IT!!" Gaz yells back and throws a pillow at Dib's head.  
  
"Fine.." Dib rubs his head and opens the door.  
  
"I need your help.." tak mumbles.  
  
"Why would I help you.. You're an alein.." Dib perks an eyebrow.  
  
Tak just grabs Dib's trench coat and drags him to Deelishus Weenie Corperation.  
  
From inside the house Gaz is yelling "DIB DID THE ALIEN'S FINALLY ABDUCT YOU!?"  
  
ZIM's turn now.. ZIM walks up to the door.. and knocks..  
  
"DIB GET THE DOOR!!" Gaz hears no response "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?!" Gaz walks to the door still playing her GS2.She opens the door, suddenly grabbed by ZIM.  
  
"ZIM LET GO OF ME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!! I'M ON THE LAST LEVLE!!! LET ME GO NOW!!" Gaz screams and yells.  
  
"No time to talk if you want more Game Slaves then you need to help me.." ZIM replies in a panting tone.  
  
GIR of course was sitting on Gaz's head cuz GIR loves Gaz!  
  
-At Deelishus Weenie Corperation-  
  
"Can you put me down now?" Dib asks.  
  
"Oh yeah.. forgot sorry.." Tak drops dib.  
  
"OW!!!" Dib yells because tak dropped him so hard.. it hurt.  
  
-ZIM and Gaz approched-  
  
"Alright now.. Gaz, Dib, and GIR go in this ship.." Tak showed them the voot cruiser, "ZIM, MiMi and I will go in this one, now Gaz, and Dib the crystal you are looking for is blue it is on the planet pluto. Beware of the Really Really Big Alein race (That's what they are called!) We will see you later.." Tak, ZIM and MiMi hopped in the voot cruiser.  
  
Gaz, Dib and gir got into the voot cruiser next to them, Gaz screamed "YOU STUPID ROBOT GET OFF OF ME!!! GET OFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GIR COME HERE NOW!" ZIM yelled.  
  
GIR's Eye's lighted up red "YES MY MASTER!" GIR flew over to ZIM and sat next to him.  
  
"I guess Mimi you are going with the humens.." Tak pointed.  
  
Mimi's ears went down as she swiftly got into the voot cruiser Gaz and Dib were in.  
  
"Remember 24 hours!" Tak closed the Voot cruiser roof and blasted off.  
  
Dib started up the voot cruiser, he closed the roof, the voot cruiser left the earth's atomosphere.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Hope you enjoyed it so far invader ZIM fans!! Enjoy the next chapter called Getting the Blue Crystal Gun! Byes! 


	2. Chapter 2 Getting The Blue Crystal Gun

Hey yall!! Thank's for reviewing!!!! I love you all nn!!!  
  
DarkBijou- Sorry it took my soooo long I'll try to post the rest of the story while I'm down here  
  
Veena- Thank yoooooooou!!!!! I LOVE YOU E-SISTER!! I mean OLDER E-SISTER =D!!!  
  
Apatha- Thank you for imagining the 'voices' XD  
  
Last  
  
"I guess Mimi you are going with the humens.." Tak pointed.  
  
Mimi's ears went down as she swiftly got into the voot cruiser Gaz and Dib were in.  
  
"Remember 24 hours!" Tak closed the Voot cruiser roof and blasted off.  
  
Dib started up the voot cruiser, he closed the roof, the voot cruiser left the earth's atmosphere.  
  
Now  
  
Chapter 2- Getting the Blue Crystal Gun  
  
The voot cruiser landed on planet Pluto. Mimi swiftly got out of the voot cruiser, she glanced around running to certain areas.  
  
Gaz stepped out of the voot cruiser, "It will be all your fault if Game Slave 2's are destroyed.." her eye twitched as she looked at Dib.  
  
"Well it's all your fault that Mysterious Mysteries is canceled!!" Dib shoved Gaz.  
  
"Well You have a big head! Everything is your fault!!" Gaz shoved Dib harder.  
  
Dib tripped over something underneath his foot, a large gun came out, "Now look...what you made me do..." Dib's voice trailed off.  
  
MiMi ran up to the gun, she pointed to it telling them that is the gun and we have to find the crystal.  
  
"Now where is the crystal?" Gaz looked at Mimi.  
  
Mimi ran to a cliff and pointed down to a shining blue light.  
  
Gaz walked over to where MiMi was pointing, "So it's the shining thing?" Mimi nodded, "Ok Mimi go get some rope, DIB YOU ARE GOING DOWN THERE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! WHY ME?!" Dib yelled.  
  
"Because you are the one with a big head.. or else I will punch you in the face..." Gaz twitched a bit.  
  
"Fine.." Dib walked over to Mimi grabbing the rope, he walked over to the cliff, he tied the rope around his waist, "Gaz Tie this to a rock.."  
  
Gaz grabbed the rope, she secured it on the rock, "Ok go."  
  
Dib slowly lowered himself onto the cliff, he went down.  
  
A large man by the name of Smookie (Remember that name? This isn't the baby though =D ) stomped out side underneath Dib, "Where do you think you are going little man?!" he grabbed Dib's foot.  
  
"MIMI LOOK A MONKEY!!!" Dib yelled.  
  
Mimi's eyes turned blue, she had part of GIR's short attention span in her memory from when GIR controlled her, "MONKEY!!!!!!!" she pounced on top of Smookie and began hugging his face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!" he waved his arms around, he fell off of the cliff.  
  
Mimi floated back up onto the cliff next to Gaz.  
  
Dib finally reached the crystal he grabbed it, "Ok Gaz pull me up!!!!!"  
  
Gaz grunted "Fine.." she mumbled, she grabbed the rope, she began to pull him up.  
  
10 minutes later..  
  
Gaz pulled Dib up, "Come on..." the ground began to shake, "What is that?!"  
  
"It sounds like.." Dib listened, "Pluto is going to explode!!!!!!!!!!" Dib ran to the Voot cruiser, he fell on the way, "OW MY ANKLE!!"  
  
Gaz was half way to the voot cruiser, she glanced back at Dib "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?!" she grabbed Dib. She dragged him to the voot cruiser and threw Dib into it, Mimi came after Gaz got in.  
  
Dib started the voot cruiser, "lets get out of here!!!!" the voot cruiser flew out of Pluto's atmosphere.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! Pluto exploded.  
  
"That was close.." Gaz said to herself.  
  
"Too close.. lets go!" Dib turned the voot cruiser towards earth.  
  
Still in Space  
  
"GIR GET OFF MY HEAD!!!!!!!" Tak yelled.  
  
ZIM pulled GIR off of Tak's head.  
  
"BUT I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!!!!!!!" GIR whined.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR ROBOT UP!!!!!" Tak flew the voot cruiser towards mars, "We are almost there.."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Sorry another cliff hanger nn Sorry if that chapter was short.. I tried to make it as long as I could anyway.. the next chapter is called "The Laser Gun" Bye....... FOR NOW nn!! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Laser Gun

Hey everyone! Here we are again! I'll try to update all the time while I'm at a computer!! And I got sunburn from a pool party I went to.. it hurts.. very badly... -cries-  
  
Last Time  
  
Still in Space  
  
"GIR GET OFF MY HEAD!!!!!!!" Tak yelled.  
  
ZIM pulled GIR off of Tak's head.  
  
"BUT I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!!!!!!!" GIR whined.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR ROBOT UP!!!!!" Tak flew the voot cruiser towards mars, "We are almost there.."  
  
Now  
  
Chapter 3- The Laser Gun  
  
The voot cruiser landed on the surface of mar's. GIR fell out of the voot cruiser head first, "MONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYS!!!" GIR ran around in circles.  
  
Tak stepped out of the voot cruiser appearing out of her human form, and in her alien form, "Now where is this soooo called laser gun at?"  
  
GIR was bouncing around, he fell into a hole, "HEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE!!! MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tak walked over to where the hole was, "Looks like your robot is good for SOMETHING.. GIR bring that big gun up here NOW!"  
  
GIR's eyes turned red, "YES!" He grabbed the laser gun and shot up next to Tak.  
  
"That was too easy.." ZIM muttered to himself as he stepped outside.  
  
ZIM yelled as he fell into a hole.  
  
Tak looked behind her, "ZIM? ZIM?!" she walked over to where she saw him before he disappeared, "ZIM?"   
  
ZIM grabbed Tak's leg and began pulling her down with him.  
  
"AH!!!" Tak screamed as she pulled her leg up, along with ZIM, "ZIM!!! Don't scare me like that again.." her eyes narrowed.  
  
ZIM let go, "Sorry, we better hurry the ground isn't stable!" ZIM jumped into the voot cruiser, "GIR BRING THE RAY GUN NOW!!!"  
  
GIR ran over to ZIM and put the laser in the voot cruiser, he got in.  
  
Tak got in, she pressed some buttons and the voot cruiser lifted off she phoned Dib and Gaz.  
  
"What?!" Dib asked.  
  
"Meet me around earth somewhere.." Tak said, she saw Dib just nodded and she hung up, "Thought I'd never say this but.. Let's save earth..."   
  
The voot cruiser headed towards earth.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Sorry cliff hanger nn; And sorry that the chapter was short vv my sun burn hurts! -pokes her arm- ow nn! Next Chapter is called "Saving Earth" Byes for now! 


	4. Chapter 4 Saving Earth

Hey yall! Just continuing the fanfic sooooooo don't mind me.. ok here we go nn!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Tak got in, she pressed some buttons and the voot cruiser lifted off she phoned Dib and Gaz.  
  
"What?!" Dib asked.  
  
"Meet me around earth somewhere.." Tak said, she saw Dib just nodded and she hung up, "Thought I'd never say this but.. Let's save earth..."   
  
The voot cruiser headed towards earth.  
  
Now  
  
Dib saw Tak approach the voot cruiser, "Finally! I thought we had longer time then you guys did but it took you two forever!"  
  
"I'm just going to latch my voot cruiser onto yours so, there might be a bump or two.." Tak pressed some buttons, two large claws shot at the other voot cruiser latching onto it. The voot cruiser pulled itself onto the other one, then connecting itself to the other one, making both voot cruisers one large one.  
  
Tak ran up to the controls, pressing buttons, the blue gun came up aiming at the meteor, Tak pressed a button, nothing happened, "When I say so press the button.." an invisible bubble went around Tak's head, she went outside onto the roof of the voot cruiser. The gun was jammed.  
  
Tak walked up to the gun, she pulled up onto it, the gun popped out, "OK!!"   
  
Dib pressed a button, a blue light shot out from the gun, the meteor froze into ice.  
  
Tak slipped, but ZIM grabbed her hand, he pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks I guess.. Ok Dib press the button again!" Tak yelled.  
  
Dib pressed the same button, the laser gun popped out this time, he pressed the button.  
  
The laser hit the meteor, it exploded into mid air, both of the laser gun, and the ice gun disappeared in light going back to their own planets.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
WOOT another chapter done! there is only one more chapter left.. but I will have more Invader ZIM fanfics coming up such as a fanfic called Two Sisters it is about two aliens, Tak and her sister Mia who are rivals.. well you will have to read it yourself when I post it . TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST CHAPTER YAY! Next Chapter: Going home and Thanks. Oh yea sorry it was soooooooooooooo short vv.. 


	5. Chapter 6 Going Home and Thanks

Thank you everyone for the reviews! Well all Journey's must end sometime -snuffles- Well Check out my soon-to-be-here fanfic called Two Sisters! It's about Tak and Mia both of them are sisters and rivals! Both of them are on earth! Sexy Dib is in it too! Bootylicious Baby Dib!! YEA BABY!! Well the journey ends here today in this chapter!  
  
Last time  
  
Tak slipped, but ZIM grabbed her hand, he pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks I guess.. Ok Dib press the button again!" Tak yelled.  
  
Dib pressed the same button, the laser gun popped out this time, he pressed the button.  
  
The laser hit the meteor, it exploded into mid air, both of the laser gun, and the ice gun disappeared in light going back to their own planets.  
  
NOW (This will be short I'm so sorry)  
  
Chapter 5- Going home and Thanks  
  
"Well thanks I guess you earthlings.." Taks eyes flashed purple , both Dib and Gaz forgot what happened.  
  
"What were we doing Gaz?" Dib asks  
  
"pfft.." Gaz continues to play her GS2. They were back inside.  
  
"Thanks I guess ZIM.." Tak grumbled as the voot cruiser flew to ZIM's house.   
  
ZIM got out of the voot cruiser "Your welcome.." ZIM walked back inside.  
  
Tak flew back to Deelishus Weenie, she landed the voot cruiser, she got out. "Now I can destroy the earth!!" she laughs evilly.  
  
THE END  
  
Well I hoped you liked it! sorry this was extreamly short of shorts. Please read my up coming Invader ZIM fanfic called Titanic Invader ZIM style! Good Bye! 


End file.
